Black Widow
by dancingdemonkiwi
Summary: Sano is alone, has been all her life. She is tired of not having anyone so she is making friends with all kinds of people. She even meets a couple of people who get really close, but what happens when her past comes back. GaaxSan NaruxIno HinaxSasu READ I
1. Chapter 1

Black Widow

A mirror. It never lies to you. Never tells you that you look great when you don't, even when you don't want it to. When I look in a mirror, I see a sad looking girl who has faced so much sadness in the world. She has lost so much in the world and believes things will be better in time. They never do. I sit at this pond, looking at the reflection of myself and wondering. Wondering about life and about love. There are only two people I know who love me. My brothers, not by blood but as their adopted sister. I go to school and am never seen nor heard. I hand in all my papers, get straight A's, and ace every test. Still nobody notices me and I like it that way. I fear being close to people because they die. I am evil. I am the black widow.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiwi: HELLOOOO! WELCOME TO THE OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER OF BLACK WIDOW! I want to thank crest for letting me take the story. Oh I also want to thank my mom and dad for giving me birth, my-

Gaara: Will you just shut up! Nobody cares. It's not like you won an Oscar or something.

Hinata: No need to be rude, she's just happy.

Naruto: Yea! Don't be rude!

Gaara: Shut up dumb ass.-turns to Kiwi- Can we just start the story please?

Kiwi: Since you asked nicely, sure. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present… The Black Widow!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-

_Goodbye alarm clock, hello sleep._ I was about to sink back to a cozy slumber when the second alarm clock started blaring under my pillow.

"Mother fudger!"

I dragged myself out of the bed and into the shower. The hot water woke me up

and relaxed me. Turning off the water, I dried my hair in a towel and padded quickly to

my room. _Time to get dressed_.

After I got dressed and ate some waffles, I made sure I had everything. _Undies,_

_check. Backpack, check. Shoes, check. Perfect hair, check. Car keys check. Woo! I'm all ready._

I finally got my baby and I get to drive it to school. My escalade. It was all black suede seats with gold stitching and letters. The dashboard was black and all the buttons were

gold.

I turned up the radio as I drove out of the driveway. The music was playing, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about school. I didn't really know anybody, but I'm sure all the teachers knew me. I was a straight A student who always had perfect papers. I'm offered 5 scholarships a week. I was the epitome of a teacher's pride.

Before I knew it, I was pulling up into the student parking lot trying to find a space. I was there a little early to avoid crowds and easily found a good space.

_Breath in, breath out. _I tried to tell myself as I climbed the stairs to the front door. As I was about to open the door, someone pushed it from the inside and the door hit me on my forehead.

"Son of a bitch!!" I put my hand to my head and pulled it back feeling something wet.

"Oh shit! I'm sooooo sorry! Oh Kami you're bleeding! C'mon let's go clean that out!" A female voice panicked as she dragged me through the school. I had yet to see her face.

She pulled me to the sink in the girl's bathroom and turned on the water. She pulled out a paper towel and wet it.

"Here, put this on your forehead." She handed it to me. I looked at her face as I put the paper to my head. She was pretty. Long blond hair in a ponytail, baby blue eyes, and a long bang in front of her eye.

"Hi, I'm Ino."

"Sano"

"Sano, I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking! I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's ok. It's just a small cut. I'm fine, honest."

I could see relief wash over her face .She must've been really freaked out when I started bleeding. She smiled at me.

"There are many people who could take that like a man. I mean if I hit Forehead, she would probably start flipping out on me."

Wait, I'm confused. "Forehead?"

"Oh you know, Sakura Haruno?"

"Never met her."

"You're not new though. I think you were in my biology class last year, right? Well Sakura is that pink-haired slut."

"I think I know who you're talking about. Didn't you punch her in the face last year?"

She smiled, "Yeah… good times." She grabbed my hand, "C'mon let's go!" She started running at hyper speed, dragging, me by the arm.

"Ino-chan where are we going?"

"You are going to meet my friends."

Um… okay?"

"It better be okay."

She stopped in front of the door and gently pushed it open. She turned and looked at me, "I don't want to hit someone else."

She released my hand and jumped on a blond boy's back.

"Hey Naruto-kun"

"Hi Ino-chan"She pecked him on his lips. "Naruto, this is Sano."

He waved to me then saw the cut on my forehead, "Ino-chan what did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I didn't accidentally hit her in the head with the door. What would make you say that? You're crazy." She scoffed.

"I didn't say that."

She let out a string of curses under her breath.

"Hey Sano?" Naruto called me.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't Sano a boy's name?"

"So… Your point is?"

"Nuthin, it's just… you're a girl, right?"

"OF COURSE I'M A GIRL!" I took deep breaths to calm myself down, "I was named after an important person in my mother's life."

"Oh!"

Ino hit him on top of his head, "Naruto-kun! That's really rude!"

He rubbed his head and pouted. "I only wanted to know." He turned to me, "you see, abuse! See what she does to me?"

She hit him again. But it was a light tap. He kissed her lightly on her lips. She looked around suspiciously, then pulled him passionately.

"Excuse me. Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Yamanaka, public display of affection. How many times do I have to write you guys up?"

Ino sighed, Naruto hung his head.

"Sorry Shizune-sensei."

"I can't keep covering for you guys. Tsunade-sama is getting suspicious. This is the last time."

"Arigatou Shizune-sensei." They both said.

She walked away shaking her head. Ino and Naruto grinned at each other.

"She says that all the time. We always get caught by her. It's like she has radar that goes off every time Naruto and I are together, but she never tells the old drunk."

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:SimSun; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:宋体; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 680460288 22 0 262145 0;} font-face {font-family:"\SimSun"; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 680460288 22 0 262145 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"Oh! Look there's everybody!" Ino pointed to a group of kids, "C'mon Sano-chan, come meet them."

She dragged me to the group and stopped in front of them.

"You guys, this is Sano-chan!"

"Ino –chan what did you do to her?" A boy with a pineapple shaped head asked.

"What makes you think I hit her in the head with a door huh?" She realized what she said then cursed.

They all laughed at her.

"Ino-chan you really need to know how to lie under pressure." A brunette with two buns on either side on her head spoke up. Ino scowled at her.

"Oh yeah, Sano-chan, these are our friends Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Rock Lee." She pointed down the line.

"Shika!!!!!" A voice from across the courtyard called.

"Oh joy, its Temari!" Ino said, sarcasm dripping off her words.

A dirty blond with four pigtails came over to us. She latched onto Shikamaru's arm.

"Sano-chan, this is," she growled, "Temari and over there are her brothers."

"Is that boy wearing… makeup?" He had purple makeup all over his face.

"Yeah that's Kankuro. He's a real perv. Stay away from him." Ino warned.

"Hey that's my… yeah, stay away from him." Temari said.

"The red head is Gaara. He keeps to himself."

"Hi Sano, I'm Temari."

"I just told her that you dumb ass." Ino said.

"Really, I thought you said you we're a blond bitch."

Ino lunged at her. Naruto was gripping her waist to keep her from attacking Temari. Temari smirked.

"Temari! What are you doing?" The one with makeup, Kankuro I think, asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking confused.

"Why is ugly you hanging out with all these hot girls." Ino barked a laugh. Temari turned red, released Shikamaru's arm, and jumped at Kankuro. Nobody stopped her as she started punching his face.

"Temari, stop" a deep, sexy voice called. He lacked any type of enthusiasm as he tried to pry his sister off of his brother.

Temari was bewildered, "You're protecting Kankuro!"

"Oh yeah. Go ahead." He released her and she started punching Kankuro again.

Everyone ignored the siblings while they tussled in the grass.

"Gaara, this is Sano-chan." Ino introduced me. He grunted as an acknowledgement to me. That annoyed me. I ignored him.

The one named Hinata spoke up, "Um you guys… its 9:27. We've got three minutes."

A chorused 'Shit!' was heard before everyone started running. Temari had gotten up in time as not to get trampled, but Kankuro wasn't so lucky. We stepped on is and left him twitching on the ground.

I was in 6 feet in front of them running my ass off.

"One more minute!" Tenten, I think, shouted.

"Ha! I see homeroom!" I hightailed it into to the classroom just before the bell rang. Everyone else got in after the bell. I was sitting in my seat laughing my ass off. They all glared at me. Neji looked around and frowned.

"Hey Temari, where's your brothers." He then started to smirk. "Why are you in our class? Aren't you a senior?"

We burst out laughing as she ran out of the classroom. Ino started to whine.

"Oh! I'm all sweaty now!" she pouted.

Naruto kissed her forehead, "Sweat never looked so cute."

She playfully pushed him away.

I looked into the hallway as a beat up figure limped pitifully down the hallway.

"Isn't that Kankuro? Kami Temari sure does hit hard."

Just then a woman with purple hair in a short, spiky ponytail walked into the room. A sign fell from the ceiling in front of the desk. It said _'Anko Mitarashi. History teacher. Hot body and beautiful face.'_

Everyone sweat dropped. I was confused.

"That Anko. She is a super slacker. She just let's us do nothing. Tsunade-sama flipped when she found out. Oh yeah, and she called Sakura a slut. It was funny."

"Alright! Sit down and shut up!" She grinned evilly at us, "Welcome to Anko Mitarashi's boot camp."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiwi: Woo! Chapter 1 is over. Man I am tired. But ha Kankuro got his ass whooped.**

**Kankuro: Shut up! I didn't do nuthin wrong!**

**Ino: Shut up! **

**Kankuro: Shut up ya ugly whore!**

**Ino: At least I don't have a mangina!**

**Kiwi: Woo! You just said the word of the week. Mangina. While we celebrate, you Read and Review.**


End file.
